City of Newland
Back to City and Surrounding Areas 'Overview' This is the main area of the game. Here the player will spend much time talking to NPCs, purchasing stuff, starting and completing quests and many other operations. The city is really big and has many things to explore. It looks surprisingly clean and advanced, with flying vehicles passing by above their heads. Nature is present inside the city too with many trees and vegetation. There are walking ways that lead players to the main buildings and exits of the city. Also, the city is divided into two because of its height: High City and Lower City. Walking people can move from High to Lower City by using the Central Elevator. 'High City' Basically, it settles some of the most important sectors of the city: Military and Research sectors. The Plutonian Academy is also an important building of this part of the city. ' Lower City' Here's the majority traffic of people. The residential area, the main square, the Council's Palace, the industrial area, the Trading and Mailing Central, all of it is located here. All of the main buildings will be detailed below. 'Player Experience' The player may feel free to walk to everywhere and talk to everyone. Normally there aren't foes inside the walls, neither combat in public area. The predominance of light colors in the city intensifies that sensation of safety and harmony. Also, they’ll find some NPCs to talk to and many buildings that they can enter and explore. All of that elements exist to give an immersive experience to the player while playing the role of a newcomer in Newland's City. Look and Feel Architecture Style Besides each area has its own visual characteristics, there are some patterns that can be perceived everywhere. The main structure of the buildings of Newland's City is strong walls contrasted with delicate details like glasses and Plutonian crystals. The predominance of light colors helps light, provided by the energy shield, to be reflected and turn the ambient brighter. Except for the Main Square, the other core buildings have some underground expansions to protect them from any phenomenon that could happen, or even for the best use of space, but many of it won't be accessible for players. Because of it, most of the surface areas are vast. The use of vegetation is to better control oxygen inside the shield but also is to contrast with that urban and technological visual supremacy. Materials Used As it was said before, building's details are made from bright materials as glasses and Plutonians gemstones. Many giant rocks, results of the mining process, where first used to the pavement of the common areas and walking-ways of the city. They were cut and polished as huge stone-plates to cover all surface inside the shield. Buildings walls' material is Plutonian metal, very resistant and easy to be found. Its light color, when polished, gives a little light reflection effect, but significantly increases the brightening of the city. ' Enviroment' By the morning, the sunlight is sufficient to bright the ambient, and other sources of light are suppressed by it. While at night, Crystal’s Shield generates a bluish light that is lightly reflected on metallic or polished surfaces. Many of the vegetation of the city has bioluminescent properties, which generates some more bit of light, and just some LED poles are sufficient to complete the luminosity question. Space for players to walk is vast, divided between grass fields and walking-ways. Plenty of flying vehicles, in the background, are purposeful to give the idea of a big city. There are a few number of extras NPCs to emphasizes that Plutonians are used to transporting themselves by vehicles instead of walking. Other players online in the city will fill the space, but they'll have the option to move by taxicab. 'Main Buildings' 4.1 Military Site 4.1.1 Barracks 4.1.2 Military Aerodrome 4.1.3 Military Academy 4.1.4 Newland’s Department of Defence 4.1.5 Military Underground 4.2 Great Laboratory 4.3 Plutonian Academy 4.4 Council’s Palace 4.5 Residential Area 4.6 Trading and Mailing Central 4.7 Industrial Area 4.8 Main Square ' ' 'Military Site' The Military Site is surrounded by its own walls, only permitted people can enter its gate. It's always guarded by two droid-soldiers in the ground and other two in small towers aside the gate. The area is enormous and is compounded with some core buildings. Contrasting to the rest of the city buildings, its walls and fields are darker. The interior design of the Military Site looks like a spaceship, colors are as dark as outside, and so it is the robust structure. Halls have low-ceilings and many portals have a diamond-shape. ' Barracks' Some huge hangars serve as soldiers' communal living quarters in an aside position of the Military Site. The buildings are composed by dormitories, kitchens, restrooms and some restricted and guarded areas with military equipment. ' Military Aerodrome' There're airstrips crossing the field next to the edge of the cliff, some buildings that serve as a Central of Military Flight Operations and another huge hangar to store airships LHV, SHV and even bigger ones. The difference to Civilian Aerodrome and Military Aerodrome is because of many of these airships are for military purposes and not only transportation, so there is a lot of ammunition and heavy weapons all around. For that reason, Military Aerodrome is a lot bigger than the other one. ' Military Academy ' When soldiers are not in the barracks or on a mission, they’re probably in the Military Academy. This one is not only to recruits, veterans regularly go there to improve they skills and acquire knowledge. ' Newland Department of Defence' This is the main build of the Military Site. Central of intelligence service, public security and military operations, all official missions, reports, and information come from or pass through here. It's the second most protected building of the city and only frequented by permitted people. The garden in front of it is commonly occupied by soldiers when there’s some speech to happen. ' Military Underground' An underground complex of immense rooms with many uses. Store all military equipment, simulators, expansion of some buildings, anything that needs more space than provided on the surface. There is a large variety of equipment: from soldier's accessory to huge machines and airship's pieces. The main transportation of these items to the surface is through some enormous elevator. ' ' 'Great Laboratory of General Research' Birth of technology and maintenance of this colony, this is a huge laboratory which many sections of research. From nature to nuclear research, there’s always a new place for discovery. Most of its activities are subterranean, which allows and supports many scientific studies. Its interior design also looks like a spaceship: low-ceilings halls and diamond-shaped portals; but its coloring is still light and details are delicate. 'Plutonian Academy' Next to the Laboratory is the Academy of Pluto, mother of this civilization. An enormous institution that provides expertise for Plutonians. The Academy is strategically located in between of the Laboratory and the Industrial Site, so it can support those in many theoretical solutions, ready to practical application. A tall building that looks like a wizard's tower, but much bigger and modern. It has many rooms coupled with it at the highest levels of the tower. It also looks like a spaceship, ready to be launched. Although, its interior design is different from the other two. Halls and common areas are clean, minimalistically detailed, and wide-opened, and it includes vegetation and a lot of windows. The white material of its walls and floor is glossy, which helps the reflection of light to turn the ambient brighter. 'Council’s Palace' If Academy is the mother of Plutonian civilization, the Council is its father. The palace is the place where the most important decisions are taken by Newland's leaders. Its grandiosity is expressed on the building by its size and design. Strategically turned to the Main Square, the palace's balcony has a beautiful overview of the city, and is commonly used to important announcements. Inside of it is tremendously big, the ceiling going up high. In the center, there is a rudemantary ship standing on a piece of bare rock. At the furthest wall, at the front, floating, a sort of hologram can be seen presenting a brain at its center and many orbs, planets, and stars revolving gradually at it. Its walls are beautifully decorated with exotic patterns and some pictures of older commanders and important people. Many of minimal details give nobility to the environment of the palace. 'Residential Area' Fulfilled with high and “pointy” or big and robust buildings, the Residential Area comforts the population of Newland's City. There, players will find the Newcomer's Mansion inside the Housing Complex. Inside the mansion, there's a big, comfortable hall with sofas scattered through the place and corridors. There are staircases at each side at the furthest wall that gives access to the bedrooms. After corridors and many other doors, players will find their bedroom. There they'll spend much time decorating it. They'll be able to find Liz and Mark's room around there too. The floor simulates dark wooden pattern and is a bit glossy, while walls are smooth and light bluish gray. There are some giant wide windows that allow light to come inside during the day. Some LED spots are strategically placed to brighten the environment at night. 'Trading and Mailing Central' Near to the Residential Area, the Trading Access will let players buy and sell game's stuff. It has some vendors machines in front of it to interact with their clients. Aside from the Trading Access is the Mailing Storage, where players will be able to send and receive items. The Trading area is visually like the entrance of a Shopping Center while the Mailing area is more simple and flatten, with crates and OTVs near around. 'Industrial Area' The Industrial Area is a conglomerate of self-sufficient industries that gather all raw materials collected to provide the civilization with produced goods. A vast site of big buildings, each one fulfilled with high-tech machinery operating 24hours per day. It also extends to underground so deeply that most of Plutonians don't even imagine what exists there. Its building’s surface is even darker than those in the Military Site. Some parts of the predominant texture of the Industrial Are are rusty, caused by the intense activities and transportation. Because of the lack of reflected luminosity, there are huge spotlights to effectively brighten the whole site at night. These buildings are huge like hangars, but the inner space is almost all occupied by machinery, vehicles, and control rooms. Almost all manufacturing of products happens in the underground area, while the surface machines are part of the industrial and hazardous waste treatment system. 'Main Square' The main square is located right in front of the Council’s Palace, it has benches a large green area for people to socialize, and a big statue of a Plutonian hero in the center. This place is commonly used to Council's announcements and other social events.